Une blonde parmi les roux
by Kalmah
Summary: Fini ma dernière année à Poudlard, même si ça me manquera. Moi, Kimberley Weasley, suis prête à m'amuser à fond ! Entre ma maladresse, mes amis, ma famille et les yeux gris-verts d'un certain jeune homme, on n'est pas prêt de s'ennuyer !  Fiction abandonnée
1. L'hôpital

Bonjour à toi lecteur qui se trouve derrière l'écran de ton ordinateur =)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part peut-être que le monde du célèbre sorcier à lunettes appartient à J.K Rowling mais que tous les personnages viennent de mon imagination.

C'est ma première fic, soyez donc indulgents !

Et le plus important : **Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux, avant de les refermés à toute vitesse. Qui est l'imbécile qui a ouvert les rideaux ? Ou plutôt qui est le suicidaire qui a osé pénétrer dans ma chambre ? Je grogne de mécontentement et positionne ma main face à mes yeux afin de créer de l'ombre. Je rouvre prudemment mes yeux et remarque que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais plutôt dans une chambre qui manque affreusement de couleurs. Tout est blanc, du sol au plafond. Je grimace, et soupire : qu'est-ce que je fais dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un quelconque accident récemment. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et de m'être disputée avec mon frère parce que ce dernier se moquait une fois de plus de ma petite taille. Un début de journée tout à fait normal. Je ne me souviens pas être entrée dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, bien que j'en avais l'intention. Tout est flou après la dispute. Que c'est-il passe au juste ? Je me redresse avec hâte, pressée de sortir de cet endroit infesté par l'odeur des médicaments, et me cogne brutalement la tête contre une barre de fer au dessus de mon lit. La douleur m'arrache un cri et m'oblige à me rallonger. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ? J'entends un léger grognement venant de ma gauche. Je ne suis pas seule ? Je tourne doucement ma tête endolorie vers la provenance du son, et remarque qu'entourée de bras, une touffe de cheveux brune repose sur mon lit. Qui est cette personne ? Ses cheveux sont courts et ébouriffés, c'est tout ce que je peux apercevoir d'où je suis. Est-ce un garçon ? Je toussote. Aucune réaction venant de l'individu. J'approche alors ma main vers la personne inconnue et effleure ses cheveux. Toujours rien. Je pose avec lenteur le bout de mes doigts sur le sommet de son crane et pousse légèrement. La personne grogne, et me dit d'une voix grave:<p>

« Maman, laisses-moi dormir encore un peu. »

Je sens qu'il est énervé au ton de sa voix et je m'amuse de sa réaction. J'insiste encore, et pousse un peu plus sa tête. Il chasse ma main d'un petit coup sec, comme si c'était une mouche. Je laisse échapper un « Aïe » et fronce mes sourcils. Non mais de quel droit ose-t-il ? L'homme (une femme ne peut pas avoir une voix aussi grave) lève brusquement la tête et me fixe de ses yeux verts. Je rougis face à la soudaine attention que me porte cet inconnu, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il est canon. Le jeune homme me regarde comme si je venais de ressusciter.

« Je, je suis … tu … tu es … »

Il est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont. Pas de quoi bafouiller. Trêve de plaisanteries, je ne comprends pas un mot de se qu'il essaye de me dire.

« Oui ? »

Un lourd silence me répond. Je viens de me prendre un vent là. L'atmosphère commence à devenir pesante quand il s'exclame :

« Tu es réveillée ! »

Non, sans blague ! Il est peut-être canon, mais apparemment, tout est dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle. Je le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète (ce qui, entre nous, est fort probable). Sa stupidité est-elle contagieuse ? J'espère que non ! D'un coup, il bondit et s'approche de moi. Il me regarde, apparemment soulagé, et me serre – très, très fort – dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas, trop surprise pour ça. Je crois bien que mes côtes vont se briser. Je résume la situation : Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, n'ayant aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment je m'y suis trouvée et je me fais agresser par un mec canon aussi intelligent que mes pieds – désolée petits pieds, je ne voulais pas vous insulter – qui n'a même pas prit la peine de se présenter. Je suis censée rire ou pleurer ? Je commence sérieusement à étouffer là. L'inconnu consent enfin à me lâcher, et j'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air. Il voulait me tuer ou quoi ? Je lève un regard inquiet vers cet abruti – excusez-moi d'utiliser pareil vocabulaire, mais c'est l'image que je reçois de lui –. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et s'éloigne de moi brusquement, comme si j'avais la peste. Il court à toute allure – n'est-il pas interdit de courir dans un hôpital ? – vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvre et sort. Je fixe bêtement la porte pendant quelques secondes. Je ne viens pas d'imaginer toute cette scène, si ? Peut-être que je me suis cognée la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais. Je ramène ma main à mon front et le tâtonne. Une bosse a eu le temps de se former. Génial. Ou peut-être que je suis dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que je suis schizophrène … j'en doute. D'accord, je ne suis pas comme ce que l'on qualifierait de « personne normale », mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, et lâche un gros soupire. J'ai toujours aussi mal au front, et je me sens vidée de toute mon énergie. J'ai sommeil. Je ferme mes yeux doucement, et les rouvre brusquement. Je me suis cognée à la tête et j'ai sommeil. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme. Ce serait trop bête que je meurs comme ça. Je me lève alors, avec plusieurs grognements et quelques jurons, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me cogner la tête une nouvelle fois, et vais vers ce qui me semble être la porte de la salle de bain. Je l'ouvre avec difficulté, la fatigue et la douleur au crane me ralentissant, et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Cela me fait un bien fou. Je me sèche avec une serviette accrochée à côté du lavabo et sors de la salle de bain. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je trouve ma famille et le brun de tout à l'heure dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de levé un sourcil que ma mère me saute dans les bras, bientôt suivie de mon père et de mon frère. C'est génétique ou quoi ? J'ai réussi à survivre à je ne sais quoi – pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital sinon ? – je ne vais quand même pas mourir étouffée, si? J'entends mon frère murmurer des pardons répétés à toute vitesse, comme si le fait de le dire et de le redire allait changer quelque chose. Il s'excuse de quoi ? Il m'a fait quelque chose de mal ? Mes parents et mon frère me relâchent et s'écartent (enfin !) de moi. Pourquoi mon frère s'excuse-t-il ? C'est de sa faute si je suis là ? Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le savoir. Je lui dis, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre :

« T'avais qu'à pas me traiter de petite. »

Il baisse les yeux et rougit. Alors j'avais raison, c'est à cause de lui que je suis là. Comme d'habitude. Oui, j'ai déjà atterri à l'hôpital à cause de mon frère. La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilette dans les toilettes, et qu'il avait oublié d'en prendre avec lui. Il a donc utilisé un sort d'attraction pour en ramener, sauf que j'étais pile dans la trajectoire. Je me suis pris le papier en plein dans la tête et je me suis cognée contre un mur. Je me suis évanouie sur le coup, et je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je sais, c'est un accident très bête, mais que voulez-vous, mon frère l'est tout autant. Je le dévisage et hausse un sourcil moqueur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé cette fois ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je le regarde comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles – ce que je soupçonne d'ailleurs – et lui répond :

- Je n'aurais pas posé la question si je m'en souvenais.

Il baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux, signe chez lui de grand malaise. Il me regarde de ses yeux bleus azur et commence les explications :

- Eh bien, cela à commencer quand tu m'as demandé les céréales. Je t'ai dit que tu étais tellement petite que tu ne pouvais pas les atteindre toute seule …

- Oui ça je m'en souviens, dis-je exaspérée.

- Hum … oui, donc je disais avant que tu ne me coupe la parole que je me suis moqué de toi. Tu l'as très mal prit, comme d'habitude, et là tu m'as dit qu'il valait mieux être petite que roux …

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Et après, voulant montrer ta grandiose intelligence, tu as sorti ta baguette et tu l'as pointée sur …

- … Toi, oui je sais, dit-il en soupirant. Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais sur le coup j'étais vraiment en colère.

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que j'étais quoi moi ? Heureuse ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon, si tu n'avais pas commencé, rien de cela ne serait arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es petite …

- Oses redire ça, poil de carotte !

Il sort sa baguette, et moi la mienne. C'est comme si le même scénario se répétait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, mon imbécile de frère n'a pas le temps de m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce que mon père nous désarme tous les deux. Je suis folle de rage, et je peux voir que Chris (mon frère) aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus grand que moi de trois ans qu'il doit se comporter de cette manière ! Je n'ai jamais commencé de disputes moi ! Bon, d'accord, j'en ai déjà commencé, mais je ne l'ai jamais envoyé a l'hôpital … je l'ai juste enfermé dans le grenier pendant trois jours sans eau ni nourriture. Bah quoi ? Il n'avait qu'à pas dire que j'étais petite. En plus, mes parents n'avaient pas remarqué sa disparition. Il ne tenait donc qu'a moi de le libérer. Et je suis tellement gentille que je l'ai fait … bon, ok je l'ai fait parce que la petite ami de Chris est venu chez nous et qu'elle nous a dit qu'elle le cherchait (il était censé être avec elle durant ces trois jours – d'après moi bien sûr). C'est là que mes parents ont su que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. Dommage, je l'aurais laissé encore quelques jours dans le grenier moi …

- Christopher Daniel Weasley ! Je ne te permets pas de menacer ta sœur avec ta baguette ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué de cette manière ! Tu seras puni une fois qu'on arrivera à la maison !

- Mais maman …

- Pas de mais qui tienne!

Ha ! Bien fait ! Je lui tire la langue et m'apprête à lui dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché quand ma mère, rouge de colère se retourne vers moi :

- Kimberley Elisabeth Weasley ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça jeune fille ! Tu subiras la même punition que ton frère ! Qu'est-je fais a Merlin pour avoir des enfants pareils ? »

Elle m'avait appelé par mon nom entier. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça ! On a du vraiment l'énerver …

Je n'essaye pas de répliquer, et vais prendre mes habits pour aller me changer dans les toilettes. En fermant la porte, j'aperçois le brun qui avait failli m'étouffer, en train de rire avec mon frère. C'est qui celui là ? Je referme la porte et m'habille en vitesse. Je me regarde dans le miroir et fais une grimace, que mon reflet me renvoi. Mes longs cheveux blonds sont si clairs qu'ils paraissent blancs. Je tiens ça de ma mère, ainsi que mes yeux bleus. Par contre, mon nez en trompette et mes taches de rousseurs viennent de mon père. Et ma taille … ne vient de personne. Ma mère doit atteindre les 1m75 et mon père les 1m90. Moi je fais … 1m60. C'est vraiment injuste. Chris, lui, est aussi grand que mon père. Et aussi roux que lui. Ce qu'il ne supporte pas. Il déteste être roux autant que je déteste être petite. Moi je n'ai rien contre être rousse, même que j'avais 50% de chance de le devenir, vu que mon père vient de la grande famille des Weasley. En fait, mon père est le cousin d'Arthur Weasley. Vous suivez ? Donc moi et Ron, nous sommes des cousins éloignés. Oui, je suis la cousine au second degré du célèbre ami du survivant. Sauf que Ron a actuellement trente-six ans, et moi dix-sept. Je le considère un peu plus comme un oncle que comme un cousin. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'être rousse ne me dérangerait pas, même si j'apprécie beaucoup ma chevelure blonde. Je soupire et détache mon regard du miroir pour sortir des toilettes.  
>Le calvaire peut commencer !<p>

* * *

><p>A mercredi prochain !<p> 


	2. Maman en colère, pas beau à voir

Et voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre =)

Excusez les fautes, je n'ai pas été corrigée.

Rien d'autre à dire, à part peut-être âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>- Chris ! Tu t'es noyé dans la cuvette des toilettes ou quoi ? Allez sors !<p>

Je n'entends aucune réponse. Ce qu'il m'énerve des fois.

- Bon, si tu ne sors pas au bout de 3 secondes, j'explose la porte ! 1…

Je sors ma baguette de mon pantalon et la tiens dans ma main droite. Quoi, vous croyez que je n'ose pas démolir la porte ?

- 2… c'est le dernier avertissement, si tu ne sors pas maintenant, je réduis la porte en cendres !

Toujours rien.

- Très bien, tant pis pour toi. _BOMBARDA_ !

La porte explose en mille morceaux et je me protège du mieux que je peux avec mon bras. Maman va piquer une crise quand elle va voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Un seul « réparo » ne suffira pas à remette la porte en état. Je chasse la fumée à l'aide de mes mains et pénètre dans la salle de bain. Chris se tient en face de moi, avec un air profondément choqué.

- Nan mais ça va pas bien la tête ? T'as vu ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai juste fait en sorte que tu puisses sortir de cette pièce.

- En pulvérisant la porte ?

- C'est un moyen comme un autre … bon maintenant tu vas sortir bien sagement des toilettes pour que je puisse y entrer et faire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me voir en colère.

- Ouh, j'ai peur.

- Ouais, tu devrais.

Je lève ma baguette et lance un _petrificus totalus_ que mon frère évite avec tellement de facilité que je regrette presque de l'avoir lancé. Je sors comme une furie des toilettes et dévale les escaliers à toute allure, manquant de me casser la figure, mais me retiens à temps à la rambarde – je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, je ne vais tout de même pas y retourner ! – et m'arrête d'un coup en plein milieu du salon. Le mec de l'autre jour est là, en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas su quel était son nom, mais je pense que pour le moment il y a plus urgent à faire. J'entends les pas précipités de Chris dans les escaliers et me dépêche de trouver un endroit ou me cacher. Pourquoi me cacher alors que je peux me battre ? C'est simple, mon frère est – même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire – un génie en DCFM. Et moi … disons que je me débrouille. Je n'aime pas cette matière, à quoi sert-elle puisque la paix règne sur le monde depuis qu'Harry Potter a pulvérisé la face de serpent ? La métamorphose, ça c'est de la magie ! Et beaucoup plus utile que la DCFM. Pourquoi provoquer un duel si je ne sais pas me battre ? Juste pour le plaisir de voir mon frère se prendre une autre leçon de morale et une punition. Oui, parce que je m'en tire toujours avec le rôle de la victime et mon frère celui du coupable. Maman me croit toujours sur parole quand je lui dis qu'il a commencé en me lançant un sort, vu qu'il est excellent dans ce domaine et moi nulle. Ce serait du suicide de jeter un sort à mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait qu'il est toujours puni et moi pas. Enfin, ça c'est quand j'arrive à éviter les sorts qu'il me lance. Un rayon rouge m'effleure la joue et brise le vase sagement posé sur la table basse à ma gauche en mille morceaux. Je me retourne tout en touchant ma joue gauche, qui saigne légèrement. Je fais un bond qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Lara Croft et atterrie derrière un canapé le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Une chaussette sale traîne par terre près de moi. Vu la taille, elle doit appartenir a Chris ou a papa. Je me concentre et effectue un mouvement circulaire de mon poignet. La chaussette se transforme en araignée poilue aussi grosse que la paume de ma main. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de bestioles et mon frère encore moins il en a même une peur panique. A croire qu'avoir la phobie des araignées se passe de génération en génération. Je lui lance un sort de lévitation et tente de repérer Chris. Il se tient en face du garçon-de-l'hôpital-super-canon-mais-aussi-intelligent-que-mes-pieds qui, a mon avis veut empêcher Chris de me poursuivre. Mon frère est tout rouge et semble se retenir de foutre un coup de poing dans la face du brun. Je sors de ma cachette et demande :

- C'est moi que tu veux ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse et lance l'araignée sur mon frère. Son visage change du tout au tout. De la colère, il passe à la peur. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, l'araignée a déjà atterrie sur son pantalon. Il fait alors de petits sauts tout en poussant des cris hystériques qui le rendent totalement ridicule. Je me tords de rire tout en pointant mon doigt sur lui en me moquant. Si sa petite amie pouvait voir sa tête ! Je me calme un peu et une idée fleurie dans ma tête. Je lève ma baguette et lance un « accio appareil photo sorcier ». Le dit appareil arrive si vite qu'il me rentre en plein dans la tête. Je lâche un petit cri de douleur et essuie rapidement les larmes qui naissent au coin de mes yeux. C'est que ça fait vachement mal ce truc ! Je masse la partie endolorie et me penche pour attraper l'appareil photo qui est tombé par terre. J'évite un sort de justesse – c'est que ma maladresse peut servir des fois ! – et me redresse avec rapidité. Chris, avec l'aide de son abruti d'ami, a réussi à tuer l'araignée. Ou plutôt pulvérisé. Et une autre chaussette n'ayant pas de paire, une !

- Un _finite incantatem_ aurait suffit, dis-je.

Mon frère me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu te battais avec une chaussette, le rouquin.

Je sais, le rouquin n'était pas nécessaire à ma phrase, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore embêter mon frère. Ce dernier serre alors sa mâchoire et fronce ses sourcils. Je sens que la bagarre n'est pas finie de si tôt !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? me demande-t-il.

- Quoi, tu préfère poil de carotte ?

A ce stade, j'imagine sans problème de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Chris. C'est tellement facile de l'enrager que ça en devient presque ennuyant. Les poings serrés, il se dirige à grands pas vers moi. Il n'a même pas besoin de baguette pour me réduire en bouille. Le garçon dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom le retient par le bras et annonce :

-Vous allez continuer encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je réponds.

- Tu tiens vraiment à retourner à l'hôpital ?

Il marque un point. Rien que d'entre le mot en H, j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Mais c'est qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi bête que ça !

- Tu as bien vu que c'est elle qui a commencé Matt, dit mon frère

Alors comme ça le brun s'appelle Matt.

- Non mais tu t'entends Chris ! On dirait un gosse de 6 ans ! On s'en tape de qui a commencé, vous voulez vraiment que votre mère vous trouve en train de vous entretuer quand elle arrivera ?

Oui ! C'est exactement ce que je veux ! Je ne pourrais pas passer pour la pauvre victime sinon. Matt – ce que je n'aime pas ce prénom ! – regarde mon frère droit dans les yeux avant de faire de même avec moi. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais ses yeux sont vraiment beaux. Ils ont une belle forme d'amande et la couleur n'est pas seulement verte, il y a un peu de gris autour des pupilles. C'est … magnifique. Je secoue violement ma tête de gauche à droite, comme si ça pourrait chasser la pensée que j'ai eu. Depuis quand je me laisse aller comme ça ? Matt fronce légèrement les sourcils – il doit me prendre pour une folle maintenant – et soupire bruyamment. Il relâche mon frère et lui dit :

- Mec, je ne vais pas te dire comment te comporter, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais ta sœur n'a que dix-sept ans. Tu ne trouve pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Comment ça que dix-sept ans ? Je suis majeur !

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est toujours petite …

Mais c'est qu'il me cherche là ! S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu le double sens de sa phrase, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, orange ?

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire ? s'exclame l'ami de mon frère.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle tient des sacs dans ses main – elle vient surement de faire les courses – et regarde le salon les yeux exorbités. Elle ouvre la bouche, semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravise et referme la bouche. Elle répète plusieurs fois l'opération, ce qui me fait penser à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je jette un coup d'œil au salon : Le canapé est troué, crachant des plumes un peu partout dans la pièce, la vase préféré de maman est cassé, les morceaux éparpillés minablement sur le sol, la table basse est renversé, le tapis à une marque de brulure qui fume encore en son centre, le lustre penche dangereusement vers la droite, une ampoule est même brisée et Chris et moi avons nos baguettes dans nos mains. Je pense comprendre pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Maman rentre, pose les sacs dans la maison, prend la poignée de la porte et ferme derrière elle. Elle nous regarde tous les trois dans le blanc des yeux, chacun à notre tour.

- Je monte dans ma chambre me changer. Quand je redescendrais dans le salon, je ne veux pas voir un seul grain de poussière trainer sur les meubles. COMPRIS ?

Nous hochons tous de la tête, n'osant prononcer un mot. Elle fait vraiment peur dans ces moments là. Elle nous dépasse, la tête haute, ses beaux cheveux blonds cascadant dans son dos. Elle monte les escaliers et c'est à ce moment là que je me souviens de la porte des toilettes. Je regarde Chris, paniquée. Il ne semble pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ma mère :

- KIMBERLEY ELISABETH WEASLEY! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!

Comment elle a su que c'était moi ? Je rougis de honte et aperçois Matt rouler des yeux et mon frère sourire sadiquement. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là ! Je grimpe les escaliers et me trouve devant la salle de bain, près de ma mère.

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien a expliquer.

Je hoche positivement de la tête et maman pars rejoindre sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle me fait penser à tante Molly quand elle est en colère : elles réagissent de la même façon. Je soupire et regarde lamentablement les morceaux de bois qui autrefois étaient une porte. J'espère seulement que maman ne nous punira pas.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des commentaires ?<p> 


	3. Ginger

Bonjour bonjour !

D'abord merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui me suivent (146, c'est pas rien !) et à la review laissée par clOclo-sorciere-megalo, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Et voici le chapitre 3 d'Une blonde parmi les roux, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours :)

* * *

><p>Je referme doucement la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. J'ai finit de réparer la porte des toilettes – chose qui n'a pas été du gâteau – et maintenant je suis censée aller aider les garçons en bas à faire le ménage. Ils peuvent toujours courir ! Je soupire et m'étale de tout mon long sur le lit. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, punition de maman pour m'être disputée avec mon frère. C'est vraiment injuste, je viens tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital et comme cadeau maman m'interdit de sortir ! Tout ça à cause de l'autre imbécile. On frappe à ma porte, me sortant de mes pensées.<p>

- Il n'y a personne ! Je m'écris.

- Ze peux rentrer ? Me demande une petite voix fluette.

Je souris.

- Ouais, rentres Ginger, et ferme la portes derrière toi s'il te plait.

Une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes pénètre alors dans ma chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, comme je le lui ai demandé. Elle soupire bruyamment et du haut de ses quatre ans, me dit :

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Ginger ! Mon nom c'est Amélie, fais comme tout le monde et utilise-le.

- Ok, Gin'

Je sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas ce surnom, mais elle est aussi rousse que mon frère et ce prénom lui va si bien ! J'ai parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle s'appelle vraiment Amélie. Elle roule des yeux et me demandes :

- Tu veux bien zouer avec moi ?

Elle est tellement craquante quand elle me le demande, comment refuser ? Surtout quand elle fait cet air de chien battu. Et son petit zozotement qu'elle n'a toujours pas perdu, à croquer !

- Aller, grimpe ! Je lui réponds en tapotant la place libre sur mon lit.

Ma sœur sourit alors à pleine dents et coure aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivent juste au-dessus des épaules virevoltent dans tous les sens et ses grands yeux bleus brillent avec plus d'intensité. Elle saute sur mon lit et rigole comme une folle, alors que nous n'avons même pas commencé à jouer. Je souris, attendrie par ce petit bout de chair et la prend dans mes bras pour la porter aussi haut que je peux. Nous sautons comme deux furies sur mon lit, sans nous soucier du bruit menaçant qu'il fait a chaque bond. Nous continuons un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe une nouvelle fois à ma porte. Je fais un dernier saut, intime à Gin' le silence et pars ouvrir la porte. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je trouve ma meilleure amie sur le seuil de ma porte.

- Alors comme ça on s'amuse sans moi ? me dit-elle.

- Alezandraaa ! Crie ma petite sœur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement que ma sœur est déjà dans les bras d'Alexandra. Celle-ci attrape Gin' dans ses bras et la fais tourner autour d'elle avant de la reposer.

- Bonjour Amy.

- Et moi alors ? Fais-je.

Elle me regarde, amusée, et me saute littéralement dans les bras. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux, elle m'a tellement manquée ! Une odeur de citron me parvient aux narines et je souris de plus belle. Je lève les yeux et vois Eric. Je me détache de Lex – le surnom d'Alexandra – et hurle de joie. Je bondis sur Eric et le serre à l'étouffer. Il me porte et me fais tournoyer autour de lui. Je ris de bonheur et me sépare de mon meilleur ami.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fais plaisir de vous revoir !

- Tu nous as manqués aussi Kim, me répond Lex. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !

- Oh non, pas encore le voyage en Espagne ! Se plain Eric.

- Et si ! lui rétorque Lex.

Gin' sort discrètement de la chambre et Lex et moi nous installons sur mon lit tandis qu'Eric tire une chaise pour s'assoir. Lex commence son récit et me raconte comment elle a rencontré ce si bel _español_, Pablo (avec l'accent s'il vous plait). Un beau blond aux yeux envoutant et une peau bien bronzée avec des muscles à faire rêver. Elle m'a même montré une photo de lui. C'est vrai qu'il est vachement sexy. D'après elle, il est aussi beau que bête. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les garçons soient soit beaux, soit intelligents ? Les deux, c'est trop demander ? En me racontant son voyage, je détaille Lex. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle a bronzée, ses beaux cheveux noirs ont poussées, elle s'est coupé une frange qui lui va merveilleusement bien, ses yeux gris sont toujours aussi gris, son nez parfait n'a pas changée et ses lèvres pulpeuses n'ont pas rétrécies. Elle est toujours aussi dynamique et joyeuse, je vois que ces vacances lui ont fait le plus grand bien. Elle a des lunettes de soleil posées bien sagement sur sa tête et a plein de bracelets de tout genre sur ses poignets, qu'elle ne manque pas de bouger pour me raconter en détail son voyage. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours ma bonne vieille Alexandra. Je glisse mon regard sur Eric. Par contre, lui a énormément changé, physiquement parlant. Il a grandit, il doit faire deux têtes de plus que moi – je me sens encore plus petite maintenant – il a beaucoup embelli aussi. Ses cheveux châtains ont légèrement frisés, ce qui lui donne beaucoup de charme. Ses yeux chocolat pétillent de malice. Il s'est musclé aussi, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour remarquer la différence. Il n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, trop occupé à réécouter le récit de Lex.

- Tout ça pour dire que cet abruti de Pablo est plus bête que Stanislas ! s'exclame cette dernière.

Stanislas, c'est son chat. Il est tellement bête que même moi j'ai pitié de lui. Le pauvre, il a du tombé sur sa tête quand il était petit et grillé plus de la moitié des neurones de son cerveau, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup au départ. Il ne fait que des conneries. Par exemple, il fonce à chaque fois dans la vitre du salon de Lex qui et en verre, alors qu'elle est fermée. Il ne rentre pas seulement une fois dedans, mais au moins six fois avant de comprendre que la vitre est fermée. Sérieusement, même mon hibou est plus intelligent que ça. Il rentre une-deux fois dans la vitre et après il comprend que ça ne sert a rien. Ou sinon, Stanislas saute du deuxième étage, se casse la figure, et recommence. Au moins trois fois. Ce chat n'est pas seulement bête, il est aussi masochiste.

- Plus bête que Stanislas ? C'est un cas désespéré alors, répond Eric.

- Plus bête que Pablo, tu meurs, ajoute Lex.

- Et bah, on peut dire que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée pendant ces vacances ! Dis-je.

- Ouais, le seul truc que je regrette c'est que vous ne soyez pas venus avec moi.

- Pauvre Lex toute seule en Espagne avec Paaablo ! s'écrie Eric avec l'accent le plus minable que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Ma meilleure amie et moi explosons de rire.

- Kim, faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard à mon cours de violon sinon, me dit Lex en regardant sa montre dissimulée en dessous de tous ses bracelets.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne alors, je réponds.

Nous nous levons et sortons de ma chambre. En marchant, je remarque qu'Eric est **vraiment **beaucoup plus grand que moi.

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de grandir toi ? Je lui demande.

Il me répond par un sourire amusé et je lui tire la langue. En descendant les escaliers, je remarque que le salon est nickel, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute entre Chris et moi. Il est d'ailleurs assis avec son ami sur un canapé en train de jouer à la PlayStation.

- Et bah, ils ont fait vite, je m'exclame.

- De quoi ? Questionne Lex.

- Ranger le salon. Il était déjà en ordre quand vous êtes arrivés ?

- Ouais, tout était à sa place, me répond-t-elle.

Waouh, ils ont vraiment fait vite, en même temps, ils ont surement usés de la magie – ce qui avec moi aurait mis plus de temps qu'à la façon moldue. Nous traversons le salon et arrivons devant la porte d'entrée.

- Hey, demain il y a une_ fiesta _chez Lisa Hopkins à 22h, vous viendrez j'espère ?

- C'est qui celle-là ? Demandes Eric.

- Une fille dans notre promo, je réponds.

- Ah, alors je viendrai sans problème, répond Eric.

-Excellent et toi belle blonde ? Questionne Lex.

- Je suis interdite de sortie pendant une semaine, dis-je piteusement.

- T'as fait quoi encore pour être punie ? me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Chris et moi on s'est disputés et je suis allée à l'hôpital à cause de lui.

Eric soupire et se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main. Lex est cependant plus inquiète et me regarde avec attention.

- Tu vas bien j'espère ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète, il en faut plus pour m'atteindre.

Elle semble soulagée et me chuchote :

- Depuis quand tu écoutes se que tes parents te disent ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen pour ramener ton popotin à cette soirée.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sort de la maison accrochée au bras d'Eric. Ce dernier me fait un signe de la main et lance :

- A plus blondinette !

Je leur souris et ferme la porte. Mon ventre gargouille et je me rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé de toute la journée. Je vais dans la cuisine où je trouve Gin' en train de manger une part de gâteau … au CHOCOLAT !

- Il y en a encore ? Je lui demande.

-Voui, me répond-t-elle avec plein de chocolat sur les mains et partout sur son visage.

Je me retourne vers le frigo, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je l'ouvre et cherche, mais ne trouve rien.

- Tu es sure Ginger ? Je demande ma tête encore dans le frigo.

- Sure de sure. J'ai pris qu'une part.

Je suis sur le point de sortir du frigo quand quelqu'un me bouscule. Je me cogne brutalement le crâne contre la paroi glacée – c'est une manie de me cogner la cervelle ? Merlin veut ma mort, c'est ça ? – et j'entends un rire étouffé. Je ferme le frigo et me retourne, des éclairs sortant de mes yeux. Mon idiot de frère se tient face à moi, s'empêchant de rire avec sa main.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Crève, je réponds.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il tient le gâteau dans ses mains. Je m'en approche, mais il tend aussitôt sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu veux du gâteau ? Attrapes si tu peux.

Je fulmine. Il se fout encore de moi.

- Arrêtes d'embêter Kim. T'es pas zentille, lui dit Gin' les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- Ah oui, et tu feras quoi sœurette ? Demandes Chris.

- Ze vais tout dire à maman.

La menace semble fonctionner, parce que Chris grimace – il à du penser à la punition qu'il aurait surement si Ginger rapportait se qu'il avait fait – et pose le gâteau sur la table.

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de te disputer avec ta sœur, lui dit Matt.

- De quoi ze me mêle ? Répond Gin'.

Matt ne répond rien, trop étonné que Gin' lui ai parlé. Il s'est fait taire par un gosse de quatre ans ! Ha ! Dans tes dents le-brun-qui-se-mêle-de-tout. Je rigole, amusée par Gin', prend une part de gâteau et file dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Eric va-t-il dépasser la taille d'un géant ? Stanislas va-t-il manger l'hibou de Kim ? Notre héroïne va-t-elle réussir à aller à la fête ? Pablo est-il réellement un cas désespéré ? Amélie va-t-elle changer de nom et opter pour celui de Ginger ? Matt est-il aussi bête que le pense Kim ? Aurez-vous les réponses à ces questions au prochain chapitre ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le 4eme chapitre !<p> 


	4. La soirée première partie

Et voici le chapitre 4 !

Merci a tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, ça fait plaisir =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me tiens face à mon miroir et me regarde sous tous les angles possibles. Mouais, bof. Pour la fête qu'organise Lisa – je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle en fait une – j'ai fait l'effort de mettre des couleurs et j'ai mis un jean – bleu s'il vous plait – avec un t-shirt violet foncé et des baskets grises, parce que mademoiselle Lex me l'a demandé – comprenez qu'elle m'a littéralement forcé et que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'aime pas du tout le résultat. J'aurais préféré mettre mon jean noir avec mes <em>converses<em> et un t-shirt rouge sang. J'ai laissé mon maquillage de côté aussi. Lex tient énormément à me le faire elle même. Comme quoi ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une mère esthéticienne. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas censée sortir, et donc je ne dois pas me préparer en conséquence. On frappe cinq coups à ma porte. Lex. Je soupire, regarde une dernière fois mon reflet et part ouvrir. Waouh. Elle s'est vraiment surpassée sur ce coup-là. Ces cheveux d'habitude lisses, ondulent légèrement et arrivent jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sa robe lui va comme un gant : Moulante, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté peu profond, la robe est à la fois élégante et provocante. Sa couleur grise met en valeur les yeux de Lex. Son maquillage, bien que prononcé est très beau. Et ses chaussures ... je dois l'admettre, je les aime bien. Mi- courtes mi-longues, elles lui arrivent juste en-dessous des chevilles, elles sont noires et ont des talons d'au moins dix centimètres – comme si je ne me sens pas déjà assez petite. Elle me détaille de haut en bas avant d'annoncer :

- Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

- Bah tu m'avais dit de porter des couleurs …

- Des couleurs Kim, pas les vêtements que tu laisses au fond de ton placard si tu n'as rien d'autre à mettre en espérant ne jamais les porter.

Elle soupire. Elle plonge son bras dans son petit sac à main en argent – tiens, comment ça se fait que son bras puisse rentrer en entier dans ce sac minuscule ? – et en ressort une robe noire.

- Ça s'appelle un sort Kim, me dit-elle en voyant mon air surpris. Bref, comme je savais que tu allais nous faire un coup foireux, non tais toi, fait-elle en voyant que je m'apprête à répliquer, j'ai ramené une robe avec moi. Regarde avant de faire la tête !

J'ai croisé mes bras, levé le menton et tourné ma tête vers ma gauche. Autrement dit, je boude. Lex s'approche de moi, et me tend son poignet rempli de toutes sortes de bracelets. Je lève encore plus le menton si c'est possible. Je sais, même Ginger ne se comporterai pas comme ça, mais Lex à encore critiquer mes habits, même si cette fois j'ai fais des efforts !

- Ce que tu peux être puérile ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je te montre l'heure là, on a à peine le temps d'arranger ta tenue qu'on devra y aller.

- Elle est très bien ma tenue, je lui réponds. En plus, je n'aime pas les robes.

Demi-mensonge. Je ne supporte pas les habits que je porte, mais je déteste vraiment les robes (surtout celles que m'achète ma mère). Il y en a bien certaines que j'aime, mais elles viennent toutes de _Metallica_, un magasin que j'adore. Lex lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre son sac.

- Tant pis, je vais garder cette magnifique robe de chez _Metallica_ pour moi …

Je me retourne d'un coup et arrache la robe des mains de Lex. Elle me sourit d'un air moqueur et me frotte la tête, comme elle le ferait à un enfant de trois ans.

- Je te connais trop bien, blondinette.

- Hmrph.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis de tes réactions infantiles – regard noir de ma part – mais c'est qu'on a une soirée qui nous attend !

Je me dirige avec hâte vers le tiroir de ma commode et l'ouvre en grand. Je sors tout un tas de vêtement – que je balance sans remords au travers de la pièce – jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais : de longues chaussettes rayées de noir et de rouge.

- Dis, t'aurais pas ramené des chaussures avec toi ? Je demande.

- Je sais que mon sac peut contenir plein de choses, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, hein.

- Un non aurait suffit, dis-je avant de claquer la porte des toilettes derrière moi.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler la robe – si gentiment – donnée par Lex et de mettre mes chaussettes. Il n'y a pas de miroir dans la salle de bain, à part celui au-dessus du lavabo, je ne peux donc pas voir si la tenue me va avant de sortir des toilettes. Tant pis, il va falloir que je supporte encore les critiques de ma meilleure amie. Parce que, croyez-moi, je ne peux rien dire à Lex niveau mode. Etant la fille d'un mannequin – sa mère – et d'un couturier – son père, difficile de faire le poids ! Je sors finalement les yeux baissés, m'attendant à une réplique cinglante de la part de Lex, mais rien ne vient. Je relève mon regard prudemment et la découvre, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande. J'ai mis la robe à l'envers c'est ça ? Ou c'est les chaussettes ? Ou alors ce sont mes cheveux qui …

- Stop ! – je m'arrête immédiatement – Kim, tu es parfaite.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas encore mis mes chaussures, je ne me suis pas maquillée ni coiffée et …

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ce corps super sexy derrière tous ces vêtements amples ? réplique-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Je me tais le temps que l'information monte à mon cerveau. Sexy ? Elle trouve que mon corps est sexy ? Huston, on a problème ! Je me retourne vers le miroir et m'examine avec un œil critique. Mes épaules sont nues. La robe noire est moulante du buste jusqu'au ventre où une fine ceinture argentée – bien jolie, je l'avoue – sépare la robe en deux. En-dessous de la ceinture la robe devient bouffante jusqu'au dessus des genoux. La robe est très belle, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lex trouve que mon corps est sexy.

- Si c'est une quelconque manière de te venger parce que je te fais perdre ton temps, je suis desol…

- Suffit ! J'ai l'impression de parler à Stanislas là ! Kim, je sais bien que les uniformes de Poudlard ne sont pas comme ce que je qualifierais de « vêtement » mais tu fais fort là ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'aie jamais rien porté de moulant et que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Tu as exactement des formes la où il le faut !

- Euh … si je porte des trucs moulants. Comme … euh … comme quand il fait froid, je mets des collants et je mets mon pantalon par-dessus !

Lex me fusille du regard. Elle regarde sa montre et me dit :

- Bon, on parlera de ça une autre fois, il n'y a plus de temps ! Allez, bouge moi ce fessier, trouve des chaussures, et par pitié, pas tes_ converses_ !

Bah, elles ont quoi mes _converses_ ? Oui elles sont un peu usées, et oui elles sont trop grandes sur moi, et alors ? Je les aime bien moi … Je me retourne et farfouille dans ma penderie à la recherche de chaussures « potables » et déniche de longues bottes à lacet – noires évidemment. Je les enfile et me retourne vers Lex.

- Viens par là que je te maquille !

J'avance vers mon lit et m'assois. Ma meilleure amis s'assoie en face de moi et me tartine le visage avec différents produits de beautés qu'elle sort de son sac. Elle me demande de me retourner, et me coiffe rapidement. Elle prend deux longues mèches blondes de part et d'autre de mon front et les ramène au-dessus de ma nuque avant de les attachées avec un invisible. Elle me tourne vers elle, m'examine et souris.

- Bon on transplane vite fais parce qu'il est 22h30 …

- Papa à jeté un sort d'anti-transplanage sur la maison, je la coupe, au cas où on sortirait malgré notre punition.

- Tant pis, il faut passer par la porte d'entrée alors.

- Avec nos tenues ? Difficile de passer inaperçues.

- C'est ça ou ne pas y aller tout court. Allez Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer au pire ?

Au pire ? Je me fais trucider par mes parents, est privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'année et subis les moqueries quotidienne de Chris à ce sujet. Trois fois rien. Je soupire de lassitude et ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

- Si la princesse accepte de nous faire cet honneur, fais-je en m'inclinant.

Lex rigole et m'agrippe par le bras. Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée en vérifiant que personne ne nous voit. Nous marchons rapidement vers la porte d'entrée – les talons de mademoiselle Alexandra ne nous aidant pas du tout à rester discrètes – quand une petite voix s'exclame :

- Vous zallez où ?

Je me retourne, une moue déformant mon visage.

- On doit à tout prix voir une amie Gin' tu ne diras rien à papa et maman, n'est-ce pas ?

- Z'ai quoi en échange ?

C'est qu'elle a le sens des affaires la petite ! Je regarde Lex, avant de m'attarder sur son poignet.

- Tu auras celui que tu veux, je réponds en indiquant les bracelets de ma meilleure amie.

Les yeux de Ginger s'illuminent et elle sourit, toute contente. Par contre, Lex me lance un regard noir, et tiens fermement son poignet de son autre main. Elle me regarde, bouge ses lèvres et forme des mots, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche : « je te déteste. »

- Ze veux celui-là ! s'écrie Ginger en pointant son doigt sur un bracelet jaune fluo.

- Comme tu veux mon ange, dis-je avant de tendre ma main vers Lex, paume vers le plafond. Celle-ci me regarde, presque avec des larmes dans les yeux, avant de retirer le bracelet jaune à contre cœur. Elle me le donne et je le tends à Gin'. Cette dernière me sourit de toutes ses petites dents et me dit en mimant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair :

- Bouche couzue.

Je lui frotte gentiment la tête et ouvre la porte d'entrée avant de sortir avec Lex.

Liberté, me voilà !


	5. La soirée deuxième partie

**Tout d'abord :** Désolée pour ce retard ! Je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant d'attendre un chapitre qui ne vient pas, et je m'en excuse encore une fois, mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas, même si j'aurai bien voulu :/

Je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire et publier le prochain chapitre, j'essayerai même de le poster ce mercredi si je peux ! (avec mes cours, je n'ai plus une seconde à moi !)

**Merci** à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent encore, et à la review laissée par Liilou (un grand merci tout particulier pour toi !) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

><p>- Il venait d'Italie.<p>

- Quoi donc ?

- Le bracelet que tu m'as forcé à donner, répond Lex.

Je soupire et ne discute pas, ça ne servirait a rien.

- Tu as ton permis pour transplaner ? Je demande.

- Non, pas encore, rétorque la belle brune.

Je lui prends la main et me concentre sur notre destination. Nous arrivons devant la maison de Lisa – qui ressemble plus à une discothèque qu'à une maison – avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir été enfermée dans un étau. Je relâche la main de Lex et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la maison. Eric semble mourir d'ennui sur le seuil de la porte – il nous attend sûrement – et nous lance un regard meurtrier quand il nous voit.

- Oh, mais il n'est que – il regarde sa montre – 22h40 les filles, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas attardées plus longtemps ? Nous demande-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- L'ironie ne te va pas du tout, commente Lex, et il faut que tu apprennes qu'une fille doit savoir se faire désirer.

- Ouais bah la prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup comme celui-là je ne vous attends pas, lui répond notre ami.

- Bon on y va a cette fête ou pas ? Je demande impatiente.

Eric me lance le-regard-qui-tue et entre en premier par la porte de la maison, suivit de près par Lex. Quand j'entre enfin dans la demeure, la première chose que je remarque – ou plutôt que j'entends – est la musique. C'est de la techno très forte, à tel point que je vois les lèvres des autres bouger sans entendre le moindre son qui en sort. La deuxième chose que je vois, c'est que la maison n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de « propre » : même moi je n'ai jamais autant saccagé une maison. Il y a une sorte de sauce rouge – ça doit être du ketchup – qui dégouline minablement le long du mur en face de nous, la porte à ma gauche qui traine par terre au lieu d'être fixée au mur est sauvagement écrasée par les personnes présentent à la soirée, une partie du plafond se trouve par terre près de mes pieds … et j'en passe ! Je ne sais pas comment va faire Lisa pour tout remettre en ordre toute seule – parce qu'il est évident que personne dans cette salle ne va l'aider. Que Merlin soit avec elle ! Je jette un coup d'œil au buffet : il ne reste pas grand-chose. Que des porcs je vous dis ! En quarante minutes ils ont presque tout avalé ! Je pousse les gens grâce à mes coudes – sans la moindre gêne – pour pouvoir passer et arrive finalement à destination, pendant que Lex et Eric entament une danse. Il n'y a plus du tout de nourriture ! Damnation ! Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareille punition ? Même pas un morceau de chocolat … Bande de bouffons ! Je jette un regard noir à la foule près de moi – que, évidemment, personne ne remarque – et me dirige vers le jardin qui est a l'opposé de l'entrée. Je l'atteins presqu'en courant et prend une profonde inspiration. De l'air ! Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais toute cette foule m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Et toute cette sueur … beurk. Franchement mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans une soirée comme celle-là ? On me bouscule. Je manque de tomber, et me rattrape à temps à la porte vitrée – que voulez-vous avec tous les coups que je me suis pris j'ai développé mes reflex – avant de me retourner avec rage vers le coupable pour bien lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. C'est là que je me retrouve devant l'ami de mon frère … Pat ? Non, Nat ? Non plus … Matt ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça, Matt. Il écarquille ses yeux et ouvre la bouche en forme de cul de poule – ou cul de chat, au choix. Il me fixe dans le blanc des yeux, et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser sont ses yeux à lui : j'adore ce mélange de vert et de gris.

- Tu … tu fais quoi ici ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je fais la fête chez une amie, ça ne se voit pas ? Je réponds ironique.

- Non, enfin si, mais je veux dire, tu n'es pas censée être chez toi à cause de la punition de ta mère ?

Mince, j'avais complètement oublié, je ne dois pas être là. Et pour la première fois de ma vie – et la dernière rassurez-vous – je bénis mon frère, mort de rire, qui bouscule Matt de son épaule avec deux verres de punch dans les mains. Il en tend un à son ami avant de boire une gorgée de son propre verre et de dire à l'attention de Matt en m'indiquant du menton :

- Tu nous présente ?

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il me sourit et me lance un clin d'œil. Beurk. D'égueulasse. Répugnant. Horrible.

- Et bah frérot, je savais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, mais à ce point ! Tu fais pitié mec, je lui lance.

Chris, qui avait reprit une gorgée de punch, recrache tout avant de tousser comme un malade et de se tenir a Matt qui lui frappe le dos. Ha ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas reconnaitre ta sœur, frère indigne.

- Kim ? Mais, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

- Non, exactement comme toi, je réponds. Ecoutes, je te propose un marché, on passe la soirée ici en s'évitant le plus possible et on ne raconte rien à maman, qui n'est pas obligée de tout savoir à propos de nos vies, ok ?

- Marché conclu.

Je hoche de la tête et m'apprête à me retourner quand un détail me retient :

- T'as fais comment pour que Gin' te laisse sortir ?

- Je lui ai promis de jouer avec elle chaque après midi pendant quatre jours, me dit-il avec une grimace.

J'éclate de rire et lui fais un signe de la main, avant de chercher mes amis. Je me retourne et scrute le jardin, aucun signe d'eux. Hors de question que je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison tant que la foule ne diminue pas ! Je soupire et rejoins mon frère et son ami, assis un peu plus loin près d'un arbre.

- Changement de programme, je les interromps, on n'est pas obligés de s'éviter durant la soirée.

- Tu ne trouves pas tes amis c'est ça ? Allez viens, me dit Chris en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Je lui souris gentiment – si, si, ça m'arrive des fois – et m'installe près de mon frère. Il me tend une canette de bière que j'ouvre rapidement et bois une grande gorgée. Rafraichissant !

- Au fait, comment t'as su qu'il y avait une fête ici ? Me demande Matt.

- C'est Lex qui m'a dit qu'une fille, Lisa Hopkins je crois, l'organisait, je réponds. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici d'ailleurs, carrément pas mon genre.

- Ouais, toi t'es plutôt du genre à trainer sur la PlayStation jusqu'à ce que tu termine le nouveau jeu que tu t'es acheté, se moque Chris.

- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. C'est qui le con qui m'a même pas reconnu tout à l'heure, hein ?

- C'était à cause de l'alcool …

- Mais oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, je te bas toujours quand on joue aux jeux vidéos.

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu paries ?

- Ok ! Celui qui perd au prochain match de _Motor Combat_ devient l'esclave de l'autre pendant une journée complète !

- Pari tenu, je fais avant de frapper la main de mon frère.

- Etre l'esclave de l'autre signifie … ? demande Matt.

- Ça signifie faire TOUT ce que le « maitre » veut – je croise le regard de Chris – tout, sans exception.

- Je vais gagner, c'est sûr, me dit mon frère.

- Ne vend pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, je réponds avant de boire un peu de bière.

- Ce que vous pouvez être gamins, rigole Matt.

- Et fiers de l'être ! Je m'exclame en même temps que Chris.

Nous rigolons tous les trois. Matt et Chris discutent un peu, pendant que j'admire le ciel dégagé. Je m'égare dans mes pensées et me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Matt. A l'hôpital. Brrr, le mot en H me donne des frissons, je déteste cet endroit. D'ailleurs, Chris semble proche de Matt. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de son ami avant de l'avoir vu à l'hôpital.

- Dis, vous vous êtes connus comment ? Je demande à Chris.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils et hoche de la tête négativement.

- Je suis censée me souvenir de quelque chose ?

- En fait, toi et Matt vous vous connaissez, répond Chris. Matt était notre voisin quand on était petits, mais il a voyagé en Amérique, à New York quand j'avais sept ans. Il est revenu il y a un mois pour continuer ses études ici, en Angleterre.

- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens de rien … en même temps, je n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque. Tu es parti à New York ? Waouh, ça a du être génial !

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas mal, commente Matt.

Nous parlons de sa vie en Amérique pendant plus d'une heure. En fait, il est revenu ici pour devenir Medicomage. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un an avant d'en devenir un, pour l'instant il est infirmier à Sainte-Mangouste. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était à l'hôpital le jour où j'ai perdu connaissance. Je sens qu'on se croisera plus d'une fois dans le futur … Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de mon rouquin préféré et succombe doucement aux bras que me tend Morphée, bercée par les voix de Matt et Chris.

* * *

><p>Voilà, à mercredi si j'y arrive !<p> 


	6. Faut pas parier avec moi

Un rayon de soleil vient me chatouiller le nez. Je m'étire comme le ferait un chat et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me retourne lentement sur le flanc droit et me met en position assise sur mon lit en me frottant les yeux. Je me gratte la tête et m'étire une nouvelle fois. Que c'est bon d'être un samedi ! Je me lève et remarque que je porte un t-shirt de _Pink Floyd_beaucoup trop large sur moi, qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Il doit appartenir à Chris. Je prépare des habits de mon armoire que je pose – à comprendre : que je balance sans ménagement – sur mon lit. Je sors de ma chambre, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide et une fois fini, m'enroule dans une serviette. C'est qu'on est en Grande-Bretagne, il ne fait pas froid pour rien ! Je me rappelle que j'ai oublié mes vêtements sur mon lit – je ne suis pas totalement réveillée – mais que j'ai quand même ramené ma baguette avec moi. Je sèche mes cheveux grâce à un sort et ouvre légèrement la porte de la salle de bain.

- _Accio_ vêtements !

J'attends quelque secondes, et mes vêtements arrivent finalement dans ma main. Je les pose sur les toilettes – que j'ai quand même pensé à refermer – quand je m'aperçois que mon soutien-gorge manque à l'appel. Je cherche par terre s'il serait tombé lorsque j'ai attrapé mes habits, mais il n'y a que le carrelage blanc. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et vois Matt au milieu du couloir qui tient mon soutien-gorge devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Le rouge me monte aux joues – en plus mon soutif est rouge à dentelles – et j'ouvre complètement la porte pour foncer sur l'ami de mon frère.

- Rends moi ça toi ! Je lui dis en arrachant mon sous-vêtement de ses mains.

Je repars aussi vite que je suis venue et claque la porte des toilettes derrière moi. Je colle mon dos à la porte et soupire. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je m'habille en vitesse et m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je sors de la salle d'eau, descends rapidement les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Tout est en ordre, rien n'a été déplacé. Je bifurque à droite et me retrouve dans la cuisine, où Ginger, Chris et Matt prennent leur petit déjeuner. En me voyant, Matt rougit et colle littéralement son nez dans son bol. Mes joues prennent une belle couleur rosée. Je salue tout le monde – en ne manquant pas de faire un gros bisou sur la joue de ma sœur – et m'installe près d'elle pour entamer mon petit-déjeuner.

- Vous vous zêtes amusés hier ? Questionne Gin'.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Je lui demande.

- Qu'on n'en parle pas devant les parents, me répond Ginger avec un grand sourire innocent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et vois qu'elle a fièrement mit le bracelet jaune fluo autour de son poignet.

- On ne s'est pas amusé autant que toi tu vas t'éclater avec Chris cet après-midi, je commente en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Chris me donne une petite tape sur la tête avant de grogner un truc dans sa barbe de trois jours. Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et coince sa joue entre mon pouce et mon index avant de serrer bien fort.

- Au fait, c'est quand que vous allez faire votre pari ? Demande Matt avant d'avaler un peu de café.

Chris et moi nous regardons. Une petite étincelle c'est allumée dans ses yeux : il est sûr de gagner, ça se voit. On se lève en même temps – je n'ai même pas finit de manger ma tartine de Nutella ! – et nous nous dirigeons directement dans le salon. J'allume la PlayStation et lui la télévision. Il installe le CD alors que je prépare les mannettes : Ça va chauffer ! Matt nous rejoins en nous faisant remarquer que nous n'avons pas terminé notre petit déjeuner, mais ni mon frère ni moi ne répondons. Il s'est prit un vent ! Ha ! Je souris – j'adore quand les gens se prennent des vents – et m'installe confortablement sur le canapé face à la télé. Chris m'y rejoins, écarte ses jambes, se penche en avant et tient la mannette dans ses mains : il est déterminé. Le pauvre, j'ai presque pitié de lui, il va se prendre la raclée de sa vie. Matt tire une chaise près de nous et s'assoit sans aucun commentaire. Il a encore son verre de café dans la main, et en boit quelques gorgées de temps en temps. Beurk, je déteste le café. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui n'arrivent pas à démarrer leur journée sans leur dose de caféine ! Moi, le seul truc dont je ne peux pas me passer le matin, c'est … le CHOCOLAT ! Le Nutella plus précisément, mais s'il n'y en a plus je prends une autre sorte de chocolat. Comment font les diabétiques pour se passer d'une telle saveur ? Moi à leur place je me serais suicidée depuis longtemps … je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans chocolat ! Je peux en manger des tonnes et des tonnes sans jamais sentir que je vais vomir ou avoir des maux de ventre. Ce qui est bien aussi, c'est que mon corps s'y est habitué, et que je ne prends aucun gramme en en mangeant. J'ai même envie de retourner à la cuisine chercher ma pauvre tartine de Nutella qui m'appelle désespérément et attend qu'elle se fasse manger – par moi évidemment. Je peux l'entendre d'ici gémir ! Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et aperçois la porte de la cuisine qui me sépare de mon précieux. On se croirait dans le seigneur des anneaux, sauf que l'anneau ici c'est ma tartine de Nutella. Elle m'appelle, je le sens. J'entends la musique de la pub résonner dans ma tête, _Glorious_ d'_Andreas Johnson_.

- Bon tu choisis ton perso ou quoi ? Me demande Chris visiblement agacé.

Je sors de mes pensées – plutôt tordues, je vous l'accorde – lui lance mon regard le plus meurtrier – il m'a quand même séparé de ma tartine ! – et choisi vite fait un personnage. Je vais le battre à plat de couture cet idiot ! Il n'avait qu'à pas s'interposer entre mon Nutella et moi. Na !

- Ok, il n'y a qu'une seule partie, celui qui gagne devient le maitre de l'autre pendant toute cette journée, dis-je.

- Je vais t'écraser sœurette.

- Cause toujours.

Mon rouquin préféré clique sur _Start_ et la partie démarre. Je clique sur la touche R2, celle qui me permet d'avancer, et mon petit personnage bleu démarre en trombe dans sa voiture miniature. Je rentre dans une case « bonus » qui me permet de balancer un objet qui déséquilibre l'adversaire derrière moi – qui comme par hasard se trouve être mon frère. Je balance l'objet, mon frère rentre en plein dedans et perd un temps précieux. Il me donne un coup de coude. Tricheur. Je lui tire les cheveux, il n'avait qu'à pas me frapper ! Il met sa main devant mon visage et m'écrase avec contre le canapé. Je ne vois plus rien, je vais perdre ! Je lui lèche la main qu'il s'empresse de retirer avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage et abandonne la manette en bondissant sur lui, griffes et crocs sortis. Il lâche sa mannette à son tour et m'attrape en plein vol. A cause de mon poids et du sien, nous tombons du canapé et roulons sur le sol en se griffant, mordant et s'arrachant les cheveux – enfin ça c'est surtout moi. Lui essaye de me repousser – il s'en voudrait trop de frapper une fille – mais n'y arrive que moyennement. Il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et m'empêche d'utiliser une de mes mains. J'utilise l'autre pour le repousser – comprenez que je prends son menton, que j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa chaire et tire le plus loin possible de moi. Mon frère lâche un cri de douleur et fronce des sourcils avant de me coincer l'autre main avec tellement de facilité que je me demande s'il a vraiment eu mal quand je lui ai griffé le menton. C'est là que j'entends :

- Joueur 1 gagne!

Je me retourne vers la télévision, les yeux exorbités et la bouche à demi ouverte. J'ai perdu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

- J'ai gagnééééééééé ! S'écrie mon frère.

C'est plus fort que moi, je lui fous une bonne droite dans la gueule. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû, mais s'il n'avait pas triché, j'aurais gagné ! Oui, je suis très mauvaise perdante, et alors, quelqu'un a un problème ? Qui a dit oui ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? Me demande-t-il en se massant la joue gauche.

- Non, ca ne va pas ! Je hurle. Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! Un tricheur roux en plus !

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante ! Une minuscule mauvaise perdante !

Je sors ma baguette, et avant qu'il n'est le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, l'_expeliarmus_ l'atteint de plein fouet et le propulse à l'autre bout du salon. Je n'en reviens pas … j'ai réussi un informulé ! J'AI REUSSI UN INFORMULE ! Je saute de joie et fait la danse du bonheur quand un sort rencontre – très douloureusement – mon dos et m'envoie valser contre la télévision qui, au passage, se casse et crache de l'électricité et des étincelles autour d'elle. Je retombe lourdement sur mon bras et lâche un cri de douleur. Je crois bien que je retournerai bientôt à l'hôpital. Je regarde ma main endolorie : il y a plein de sang autour avec des petits morceaux de verre noir. Elle a dû heurter la télé et l'a sûrement cassée. J'ai vraiment mal. J'espère qu'il souffre bien, cet idiot ! Je me lève difficilement, et vois que Chris se dirige tout droit sur moi, la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, mais d'un mouvement du poignet il me désarme. Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Dans ce genre de situations, il ne se contrôle plus. Merlin, aide-moi ! D'un coup, Chris se fige. Son pied droit et son bras gauche restent suspendus dans l'air. Cette expression de rage pure sur son visage ne le quitte pas. Ses yeux sont seuls à bouger dans leurs orbites. Matt avance et regarde mon frère avec un air de pitié sur son visage :

- Désolé mec, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard.

J'y crois pas ! Alors s'il l'a stupéfixé c'est pour le protéger lui, et pas moi ! Je me retiens de lui foutre un coup de poing dans sa gueule d'ange – tout simplement parce que mon poing est en très mauvais état – et le fusille du regard. Il me sourit en guise d'excuse et arrange un peu la maison grâce à des sorts. Quand il voit ma main ensanglantée il arrête toute activité et fonce sur moi. Il me prend délicatement ma main – aussi délicatement que possible dans cette situation – et je grimace. Ça fait vraiment mal ce truc ! Il marmonne quelques sorts et ma main redevient comme neuve avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Je le regarde, étonnée avant de me rappeler qu'il veut faire Medicomage. Je souffle un merci et aide à ranger la maison autant que je peux – autrement dit, je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Il m'a évité l'hôpital ! Finalement, j'adore ce mec. Apres quelques minutes de rangement acharné, Matt libère mon frère du sors qu'il lui a jeté. Chris fulmine, mais ne dit rien. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit en insistant bien sur le premier mot :

- _Esclave_, je veux que tu joues aujourd'hui avec Amélie à ma place. Matt et moi on va prendre l'air.

Il accompagne le geste à la parole et prend Matt par le bras avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec Gin' moi ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'adore, mais j'avais d'autres projets en tête, comme voir Lex et Eric. Finalement, je déteste les samedis !


	7. Note de l'auteur

Oh mon dieu ! Déjà six mois ! Honte à moi T.T

Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, indignés, révoltés voir même pour certains complètements indifférents, et je m'en excuse. Je sais combien il est dérangeant d'attendre la suite d'une fic' et de ne rien avoir. Mille pardons ! Mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi, et je manque cruellement d'inspiration. Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ont abandonné l'idée de voir un jour cette fiction se terminer. Mais comprenez-moi T.T  
>Malheureusement, il va falloir que j'arrête temporairement les aventures de Kim. J'en suis désolée d'avance, mais je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien, au risque d'être encore une fois déçu. Je la continuerais sûrement, quand j'aurais un peu de temps à moi, je vous ferais signe le moment venu )<br>Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici cette fic' et encore pardon !

Kalmah.


	8. Dr Wall

Après une longue absence, me voici de retour avec … **UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE** ! Et oui, ceci est possible chers lecteurs. L'inspiration m'a enfin sourit, et comme cadeau, un **DEUXIÈME** chapitre !

Ah, que du bonheur ce soir x)

Profitez donc de ces deux chapitres attendus pour la plupart d'entre vous, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers auditeurs et auditrices, vous êtes bien sur Sorcier FM, il est 7h et tout de suite nous enchaînons avec la nouvelle musique de Bizar Sister's …<em>

- Ta gueule !

J'attrape le réveil et le balance de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Je rate complètement ma cible – attendez, je viens de me réveiller ! –et vise la fenêtre. Le réveil casse ma fenêtre et par atterrir plus loin dans le jardin. Ça commence bien ! Le vent siffle à travers le trou que je viens de créer et s'engouffre rapidement dans ma chambre. Je ramène les couvertures sur moi et grogne de colère et de frustration. Je déteste les réveils ! Quelqu'un ouvre la porte de ma chambre avec fracas.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande ma mère, inquiète.

Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je veux dormir mais je ne peux pas à cause de ce fichu entretiens que toi et papa voulez que je passe, j'ai cassé ma fenêtre sans faire exprès et il faut que j'achète un nouveau réveil ! Mais à la place, je réponds en sortant ma tête des couvertures :

- Mouais, j'ai juste pété un carreau de la fenêtre sans faire exprès, mais t'inquiète, je rajoute en voyant ses yeux hors de ses orbites, ça se répare en un sort.

Ma chère maman lève les yeux au ciel et secoue sa tête de gauche à droite. Je viens de lui dire que je n'ai pas fais exprès, elle ne va pas en faire tout un drame ! Oui, je suis du genre grognon le matin, normal je n'ai toujours pas mangé mon Nutella. Je me lève à contre cœur, récupère ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit et murmure un _réparo_. Les morceaux de la vitre se fixent tous seuls, la fenêtre redevient entière et plus aucun courant d'air ne pénètre dans ma chambre. Au moins une chose de faite ! J'écarte avec lassitude les cheveux devant mon visage et marche lentement jusqu' à ma mère à qui je fais la bise – habitude de la famille de maman qui est française – avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je traverse le couloir et descends les escaliers avant de rater une marche. Je perds l'équilibre, tombe en avant, et ai le reflex de mettre mes mains sur ma tête. Je dégringole les escaliers tête la première puis continue ma descente sur les fesses jusqu' à atterrir en bas des marches. Je reste quelques secondes par terre, en ne faisant rien à part ressentir la douleur un peu partout sur mon corps. Je lève la tête et fixe le plafond en plissant des yeux.

- Si t'as un problème Merlin, descend qu'on le règle à la loyale ! Je m'écris.

Bien sûr, personne ne me répond à part le silence. Je grogne, me relève difficilement à cause de mon corps meurtrie, et traverse le salon pour arriver à la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte battante et me retrouve devant mon père qui boit son café noir. Je lui souris et m'approche pour l'embrasser. Sa joue pique un peu. Je grimace légèrement et lui dit :

- Tu devrais te raser papa.

- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps. D'ailleurs tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard à ton entretien mon ange.

- De toute façon je ne veux pas y aller à cet entretien moi, je réponds en me versant du jus d'orange.

Papa me regarde sévèrement et me demande comment je pourrais avoir un avenir si je ne trouve pas de travail.

- Mais grâce à mes parents chéris ! Je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Mon père fronce ses sourcils et ses yeux se fendillent en deux petits traits. Je soupire, mon père n'a jamais eu le même sens de l'humour que moi.

- T'inquiète, j'irai à ce rendez-vous, même si ça ne me plait pas.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu vas voir un des meilleurs conseillers de toute l'Angleterre !

Je n'aime tout simplement pas le fait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour savoir quelles études faire, mais ça je ne le dirai jamais à mon père. Il me ferait une autre leçon de morale, et j'ai besoin de tout sauf de ça pour le moment. Je sors le Nutella du frigo et prend une petite cuillère du tiroir avant de m'assoir en face de mon père.

- Dis, je pourrais prendre ta Porsche ? Je demande.

- Tu vas faire comme tous les sorciers qui ont besoins de se déplacer pour arriver à une destination lointaine : tu vas transplaner, me répond-t-il.

- Maieuuuh, papa, s'il te plait, je lui fais avec mon air de chien battu.

Il me regarde et semble entrer dans mon jeu avant de se rappeler de quelque chose :

- Désolé ma chérie, mais tu n'es pas encore majeur chez les moldus, et si un des ces policiers t'attrapent en train de conduire une voiture, c'est moi qui m'en prendrais plein la face.

- Mais s'il te plaiiiiit, je fais en larmoyant.

- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu l'aurais eu, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser la prendre.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus triste. Mais il reste de marbre. En comprenant que je n'aurais définitivement pas la si belle Porsche, j'arrête la comédie et râle un peu.

- Je me lève à sept heures du mat' alors que je suis en vacances, je pars chez ce foutu conseiller que je sens, je n'aime pas, et je ne peux pas utiliser ta voiture ! Monde cruel.

Mon père me lance un regard désolé mais ne réplique pas. C'est ça, laisses moi toute seule dans cette injustice.

- Bon, je t'ai laissé l'adresse de ton conseiller qui est aussi un docteur, Bill Wall sur le frigo, si tu n'as pas envie de transplaner, tu peux toujours utiliser la cheminée, j'ai acheté de la poudre de cheminette hier, au cas où. Il faut que j'y aille ma puce, tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé ce soir, et pitié, sois gentille avec le Dr. Bill Wall, me fais mon père en me collant une bise – baveuse – sur la joue. Bonne journée !

- Ouais, je réponds.

Papa transplane dans un crac sonore. Je tartine mon pain de Nutella et l'avale en une bouchée. Je me lève et me dirige vers le frigo où j'arrache la feuille et en faisant tomber l'aimant. La flemme de le ramasser. Je grimace en voyant l'adresse, la mets dans la poche de mon pyjama et finis mon jus d'orange. Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre de la cuisine : 7h30. Faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard – quoique le faire poireauter un peu à ce Wall me ferait plaisir. Je me lève en soupirant et monte les escaliers d'un pas mou. Quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, Ginger sort des toilettes. Elle croise mon regard et court tout le long du couloir pour me sauter dans les bras. Je lui fais un bisou sonore et lui demande si le bracelet qu'elle porte (le jaune fluo) lui plait. Elle me répond qu'elle l'adore et qu'elle n'a rien dit ni à maman ni à papa. Je lui frotte gentiment les cheveux et lui dit qu'il faut que je me prépare pour voir un monsieur et que je ne dois pas être en retard. Elle acquiesce et réclame qu'elle me fasse un bisou. Je souris et elle m'embrasse avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme. Elle court pour rejoindre la cuisine, où l'attend son petit déjeuner. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers ma penderie. Je l'ouvre en grand et sors un t-shirt gris avec une guitare bleue dessiné dessus, un jean noir et mes converses noir. Je les enfile rapidement et décide de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Je mets un peu de gloss et du crayon noir avant de regarder ma montre, 7h40. Ça va, il me reste encore cinq minutes avant que mon rendez-vous ne commence. Je récupère l'adresse du conseiller de la poche de mon pyjama, sors de ma chambre et jette un coup d'œil à celle de mon frère. La porte est fermée, il dort encore. Comme je l'envie ! Je descends les escalier pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et me tiens bien à la rampe – me casser la gueule une fois me suffit amplement – et me dirige vers la cheminée, près de la télé dans le salon. Je prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et me place dans la cheminée. Je regarde une dernière fois l'adresse en priant pour qu'elle change. Mais rien ne se passe et je suis obligée de prononcer clairement en jetant la poudre :

- Sainte-mangouste.

Des flammes vertes lèchent mes jambes avant que je ne sorte et que j'atterrisse dans la salle destinée aux patients qui prennent la cheminée. Je me nettoie avec un sort et me dirige vers l'accueil. Une vieille femme avec de grandes lunettes sur un nez crochu consulte des fiches derrière le comptoir.

- Dites, vous savez pas où se trouve le Dr. Bill Wall ? Je lui demande.

Elle ne lève pas la tête. Elle n'a pas dû m'entendre.

- Hé, madame, j'aimerai voir le Dr. Bill Wall, vous savez où je peux le trouver ? Je répète.

Elle ne répond toujours pas. Ou bien elle est complètement sourde ou bien elle se fout de ma gueule.

- HE HO ! Je dis en faisant de grands signes de la main.

La veille toute ridée consente enfin à lever les yeux vers moi, et d'une voix tremblante me dit :

- Vous ne connaissez pas la politesse, jeune fille ?

Question purement rhétorique, se qui ne m'empêche pas de répondre :

- Si, je l'ai vue passer tout à l'heure. Alors mamie, il est où Wall ?

Elle manque d'avaler son dentier et plisse les yeux, que je prends pour d'autres rides sur son visage. C'est qu'elle m'a tapé sur le système la vieille peau, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être polie avec elle. De toute façon, avant qu'elle ne fasse semblant de ne pas m'entendre, je ne lui avais pas manqué de respect.

- Tant pis, je trouverai toute seule, je lui lance. Au fait, un conseil : n'attendez pas trop longtemps non plus, hein, faut savoir mourir.

La vieille ouvre de grand yeux que ses lunettes agrandissent et mets une main devant sa bouche. Je pense qu'elle risque la crise cardiaque là. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus sadique et m'éloigne. Je n'ai pas été totalement impolie, je l'ai quand même vouvoyé ! Et puis mon père m'avait dit d'être gentille _uniquement_ avec le Dr. Wall, il n'avait pas précisé que je devais être gentille avec tout le monde. Je demande à une infirmière où je peux trouver le bureau du Dr. Bill Wall et elle me répond que c'est la dernière porte à gauche au fond du couloir. Elle n'a eu aucun problème à me répondre dès la première fois, elle. Les vieux sont vraiment chiants de nos jours. Je me dirige vers la fameuse porte et y lis : Dr. Bill Marc Wall. Ses initiales sont BMW. Il le fait exprès pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas pu venir en Porsche c'est ça ? Je frappe à la porte et n'attend pas de réponse avant d'entrer.


	9. Courses de dernière minute

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Weasley, me fait remarquer Dr. Wall.

- Excusez-moi j'ai eu un petit problème avec une femme âgée à l'accueil, je fais avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Elle ne voulait pas me dire où vous vous trouviez.

- Gertrude ? – Attendez, même mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère ne s'appelait pas comme ça ! – Pourtant c'est une femme très gentille.

- Elle doit avoir une dent contre les blondes.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Bah quoi, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais conseillé à la vieille Gertrude de crever quand même ! Je m'installe en face de lui dans un fauteuil et reprends :

- Que dois-je faire docteur ?

La phrase que je viens de prononcer me fais penser aux vieilles séries télévisées. Et c'est là que le docteur m'annonce que j'ai une maladie très grave, que la seule issue est la mort et qu'il va lui-même prévenir mes parents à propos de la mauvaise nouvelle – pendant ces quelques instants une musique du style violon crissant accompagné de piano retentira, se qui accentuera l'effet de désespoir_._ C'est grave quand je laisse mon imagination prendre le dessus.

- Et bien tout d'abord, répond Wall, dites moi ce que vous aimeriez faire plus tard.

Il est con ou quoi ? Si je viens chez lui c'est justement parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire comme études. En voyant mon air de t'es-con-ou-quoi, il s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Comment vous vous verrez, mariée, célibataire, riche, populaire, triste, heureuse…

- Vous êtes psychomage ou conseiller ? Je demande.

- Cette opération est nécessaire Miss, veuillez répondre.

Je réfléchis un peu. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée dans quinze ou vingt ans.

- Bah, en fait, je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

- Bien, commencez par me dire ce que vous aimez en général …

La séance se déroule comme ça. Il me pose des questions et moi je réponds, en étant la plus précise possible. Ce que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas, mes activités quotidiennes, mes relations, le niveau que j'avais à Poudlard … Ma vie quoi. Après deux heures à raconter ma si passionnante vie au conseiller/docteur Wall, celui-ci me dit :

- Je vais vous donner une liste de métiers que vous prendrez chez vous. Vous cocherez ceux qui vous intéressent et vous reviendrez me voir dans une semaine, Miss Weasley.

- C'est tout ? Je demande. Après deux heure de bavardage sur ma vie, vous n'allez pas me dire pour quel le métier je suis faite ? C'est de l'arnaque !

- Je ne peux pas vous dire comme ça quel métier vous convient, il faut que vous décidiez par vous-même.

- Mouais, je réponds, pas totalement convaincue.

Je prends la feuille qu'il me tend et il me donne le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine le même jour à la même heure.

- Dites vous ne pourriez pas décaler mon rendez-vous de genre deux-trois heures ?

- Je suis déjà pris, Miss, cela vous dérange-t-il de venir à cette heure-ci ?

- Nan, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme de me lever à sept heure du mat'.

Il me sourit et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je le remercie et m'apprête à sortir quand j'ai un doute.

- Vous avez une voiture ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre et me répond que oui.

- C'est quoi la marque ?

- Peugeot. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, ça aurait été classe si ça avait été une BMW.

Il hausse un sourcil. Visiblement il n'a pas fait le lien entre son nom et la marque de la voiture. Je hausse les épaules et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je traverse le couloir et ouvre la porte qui me mène à la salle des cheminées. Je m'arrête et réfléchis. Je referme la porte avant de me retourner en marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'accueil.

- Alors Gertrude, toujours pas morte ?

Celle-ci, tellement étonnée ouvre la bouche. Son dentier glisse et ce n'est pas par hasard si ma baguette a bougée au même moment.

- Vous voyez, même votre dentier est d'accord avec moi ! Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais faut que je retourne à la maison. A un de ces jours en enfer ! Je lui fais avec un grand signe de la main.

La vieille Gertrude devient toute rouge. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette couleur ne lui va pas, mais alors là, pas du tout. Je souris, fière de moi et pénètre dans la salle des cheminées. Je rentre chez moi de la même façon dont je suis venue. Je me lance vite fait un _tergeo_ et trouve Eric qui m'attend assis dans le canapé.

- Salut toi ! Je lui fais.

- Coucou, me répond-t-il en me faisant la bise. Alors prête ?

Je fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Prête à quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! C'est l'anniversaire de Lex dans une semaine, triple idiote !

Mince alors ! J'avais complètement zappé l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie.

- Hé ho, ca va, c'est pas toi qui t'es réveillé à sept heures du matin et qui n'a mangé qu'une seule tartine de Nutella pour tenir toute la journée. Je suis en manque là.

Il soupire et j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit quelque chose du genre, « toi et ton Nutella ». J'ai remarqué qu'il soupire beaucoup quand il est avec moi. Coïncidences ?

- Bon, on y va ? Je demande.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Murmure Eric.

Je lui souris – sourire qu'il me rend – et nous ouvrons la porte. Il pleut et malgré le fait que nous soyons au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il fait sombre. Génial. Nous refermons la porte d'entrée et je dis à Eric d'attendre ici le temps que je cherche une veste. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et pénètre dans ma chambre. Je prends une veste en cuir noir et vais rejoindre Eric. Ginger regarde sagement la télévision.

- Tu sais où est Chris ? Je lui demande.

- Bah il est parti faire des trucs dégoutants avec Pénélope chez elle, me répond-t-elle avec une grimace.

Pénélope ? La petite-amie de Chris. Ne me demandez pas comment elle fait pour supporter mon frangin, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Alors imaginer qu'elle fasse des trucs cochons avec lui … Beurk.

- D'accord, tu sais à quelle heure il rentre ? Je reprend

- Nan, il m'a pas dit.

- Bon, papa rentre dans une demi-heure, tu peux rester sage d'ici là ?

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais trois zans, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

En plus elle est sérieuse. J'éclate de rire et lui fais un gros bisou.

- On ne va pas tarder non plus, je lui dis, on sera ici dans une heure maximum. On est dans le magasin d'à côté mais tu n'ouvres à personne et tu ne sors pas, ok ?

- Ok ! Me répond-t-elle toute contente.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Euh, Kim, t'es sure de pouvoir laisser Amy ici toute seule ? Demande Eric. Elle n'a que quatre ans.

- T'inquiète, je gère. Et puis on va pas à l'autre bout de la ville, on est tout proche et on peut voir la maison de là-bas. Besoin d'un autre argument ?

- C'est toi qui vois.

Eric et moi sortons. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, on ne sait jamais. Nous marchons rapidement sous la pluie battante et traversons la route. Nous arrivons finalement dans le magasin sorcier qui nous accueil dans un chaleureux décor. Un grand tapis marron et orange s'étend du début jusqu'à la fin de la pièce, un lustre de ceux qu'on trouve dans les manoirs illumine fièrement le magasin et le papier peint est d'un beige doux et accueillant. Je salue le vendeur, un vieux monsieur que j'aime bien et Eric et moi marchons dans les étroites allées du petit magasin. Nous choisissons plusieurs genre de feux d'artifices – Lex adore ça – et tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour organiser une fête surprise : couverts et assiettes en plastique qui changent du couleur à volonté, des ballons que l'on gonfle sans qu'ils n'explosent jamais, toutes sortes de banderoles qui bougent toutes seules et plein d'autres choses de ce style. Nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse les bras chargés et déposons le tout sur la table. Je vois de petits feux d'artifices près de la caisse.

- Elles font quoi de spécial ? Je demande au vendeur.

- Ah celle-là éclatent en formant le nom de la personne que vous avez choisi, me renseigne-t-il. Il faut donner un coup de baguette sur le feu d'artifice en pensant au nom que vous voulez.

- Cool ! Je vais en prendre deux, j'aimerai en tester un maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Absolument pas, miss Weasley, répond-t-il en m'en tendant une.

Je lui souris et lui paye avant de dire à Eric que je vais l'essayer dehors. Il me dit qu'il préfère m'attendre ici, au chaud. J'acquiesce et sors du magasin, mon feu d'artifice sous ma veste. Je me mets au sec, sous un immeuble en travaux mal éclairé et sors mon feu d'artifice. Quelques voitures bruyantes passent et me dérange. Je fronce des sourcils, pas foutues de faire moins de bruit ! Je baisse le regard vers le petit objet dans ma main, donne un coup de baguette comme me la dit le vendeur et pense à Lex. D'un _incendio_, j'allume la petite ficelle et pose le tout par terre. Quand la mèche se consume entièrement, le feu d'artifice vole d'un mètre tout au plus et explose en formant « Alexandra ». C'est vraiment joli. Les lettres dorées restent suspendues dans l'air pendant quelques secondes et finissent par disparaitre. J'adore ! La pluie ne cesse de tomber, en martelant fortement la petite bâtisse dans laquelle je me suis refugiée. J'ai horriblement froid, surtout depuis que l'eau a réussie à s'infiltrer dans mon pantalon. Je soupire et un petit nuage de fumée s'échappe de ma bouche. Saleté de temps qui n'arrête pas d'empirer ! Je referme mes bras sur moi et me frotte les mains avec énergie. Je m'apprête à retourner dans le magasin quand je vois une petite silhouette de l'autre côté de la route. Je plisse des yeux, la route est vraiment mal éclairée, et à cause de cette pluie, je n'y vois rien. Je me concentre et aperçois une petite silhouette avec des cheveux roux coupés courts. Ginger ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait hors de la maison ! Elle avance, elle va traverser la route.

- RESTES OU TU ES GINGER, N'AVANCES PAS ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Mais le petit corps continue d'avancer. J'aperçois une voiture au loin qui roule très vite arriver dangereusement vers nous.

- GIN' NE TRAVERSES PAS ! Je m'écris les larmes aux yeux.

Mais la pluie trop puissante couvre le son de ma voix. Ginger va traverser la route alors qu'une voiture va l'écraser ! Je suis morte de peur je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis impuissante.

- AMELIE, NE BOUGE PLUS ! Je lui cris en pleurant.

Je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je suis paralysée. J'ai trop peur. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. La voiture arrive à toute vitesse et Gin' est au beau milieu de la route. Je lance un regard à la maison, les lumières sont allumées. D'ici je n'arrive pas à voir correctement, tout est trop sombre, mais j'arrive à discerner une petite silhouette au travers de la fenêtre qui se tient devant le frigo. Ginger. Je tourne un regard paniquée sur la route : Ginger est toujours en face de moi. Soudain, un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Je sors ma baguette, et avant que la voiture ne heurte le corps de Gin' je m'écris :

- RIDICULUS !

Ginger arrête la voiture d'une main, comme si elle était superpuissante. La voiture qui a maintenant des émotions, prend peur et Ginger se met à courir derrière elle en faisant toutes sortes de grimaces. C'est la seule chose de comique à laquelle j'ai pu penser. Au moins l'épouvantard est parti. Je me laisse tomber à terre et me mets à pleurer. Mes larmes accompagnent le rythme claquant et régulier de la pluie. J'ai eu si peur. C'est comme ça qu'Eric, qui s'était inquiété pour moi, me retrouve sur le trottoir, sous la pluie. Il lâche immédiatement tous les sacs qu'il porte en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis. Il me réconforte avec des paroles douces et me frotte gentiment le dos. J'essaye de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais même moi je ne me comprends pas ce que je dis tellement je hoquète. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calme un peu. Entre plusieurs sanglots, je lui explique qu'un épouvantard avait prit la forme de Ginger et qu'elle allait mourir sous mes yeux. Eric me prend dans ses bras et me dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que Ginger va bien et qu'elle est au chaud dans la maison. D'habitude il l'aurait appelée Amélie, mais il l'a appelée Ginger. Je n'arrive pas à sourire, et ne me force pas, mais je le remercie du fond du cœur. Il me frotte gentiment la tête et me répond qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Il me sèche mes larmes et me demande si je suis capable de marcher. Je hoche de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus et il prend les sacs d'une main en me soutenant de l'autre. Je lui en suis reconnaissante et marche près de lui. Je tremble légèrement et la scène de l'épouvantard ne cesse de repasser devant moi. Je n'ai conscience de rien à part le contraste entre la main chaude d'Eric m'aidant à marcher avec le froid infernal d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes devant la maison. Il prend les clés de la poche de ma veste et ouvre la porte. Je suis encore sous le choc, je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement. Il me prend la main, me sourit et me guide jusque dans le salon. Et là, je vois Ginger, endormie devant la télévision allumée. Je n'arrive pas à retenir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues encore une fois et je me précipite vers elle. Mon petit ange est allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras, pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ferme les yeux et la serre contre moi. Je la berce doucement, tout en humant son parfum que je ne connais que trop bien : la fraise, parce qu'elle adore cette odeur. J'arrive à sentir sa respiration lente et régulière sur ma nuque : elle est bien vivante. Je souris et reste une vingtaine de secondes comme ça, à la bercer tendrement. Je rouvre les yeux et remercie Eric du regard. Il s'approche, embrasse mon front et transplane avec les sacs. Je regarde Gin' elle est toujours endormie. Je la porte avec toute la douceur du monde et vais dans sa chambre. Je la pose sur son lit et lui embrasse affectueusement ses cheveux qui sentent la fraise. Je lui souris et ferme la porte derrière moi, avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour.


	10. Chapter 10  Note importante

Réponse à Azais (à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP puisqu'elle n'est pas membre) :

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a permis de faire le point sur certaines choses.

D'abord, il faut que je te prévienne, je devais avoir douze ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je ne l'ai publié que bien plus tard. Se qui fait que, en la relisant, je trouve que, comme toi, certains aspects de Kim que je lui ai attribués sont parfois extravagants voir même déplacés. Sauf que, quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que quelques personnes l'aimait bien, et attendaient la suite. Du coup, j'ai essayé de continuer l'histoire comme je l'avais imaginée au départ, c'est-à-dire en respectant la personnalité de Kim.

J'aimerais clarifier certaines choses :

Kimberley et sa meilleure amie **n'était pas** dans le même dortoir, elles appartenaient à **deux maisons différentes**, seulement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le préciser dans la fic'. L'idée était de montrer que même si Kim, Eric et Lex appartenaient à trois maisons différentes, ça ne changeait rien quant à l'amitié qui les reliait. Donc, non, Lex n'a jamais vue Kim en sous-vêtements ou autre vêtement permettant de lui montrer son corps.

Pour se qui est de son apparence physique, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai trop exagéré. Seulement, rappelle toi, je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, j'avais douze ans quand j'ai écrit cette fiction. Je venais de découvrir le monde de la fanfiction et je me suis tentée à en créer une. Autrement dit, en cinq ans, j'ai quand même eu le temps de changer et de mûrir un peu. Si l'histoire ne te plait pas, je ne te force pas à la lire, tu peux cliquer sur le petit bouton rouge en haut à droite de ton écran. Je comprends que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas mon texte (même moi des fois je trouve que c'est barbant, puisque j'ai complètement change de style d'écriture depuis) seulement d'autres personne l'aiment. Alors je ne changerais rien à l'histoire.

Je ne sais pas si tu as bien lu la fiction ou si tu t'es tout de suite empressée de me laisser ta review, mais j'ai bien précisé que la mère de Kim était française. "_J'écarte avec lassitude les cheveux devant mon visage et marche lentement jusqu' à ma mère à qui je fais la bise – habitude de la famille de maman qui est française – avant de sortir de ma chambre._ " (Extrait du chapitre 8). Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es étonnée si une mère française donne un nom français à sa fille. Excuse-moi, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt logique.

En tout cas, ta review à été intéressante à lire, et j'apprécie le fait que tu en ai laissée une me permettant de voir les points négatifs de ma fic' et d'éventuellement les arranger.

**Note importante à tous les lecteurs :**

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma réponse à Azais, que j'ai commencé cette fiction vers mes 12-13 ans. J'avais le temps, l'envie et l'inspiration nécessaire pour la faire. Seulement voilà, pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai plus le temps de la continuer. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le faire avec mon nouveau style d'écriture. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore écrire même si je ne suis pas écrivain ou que je n'ai pas de talent me démarquant des autres inscris. Mais je suis contrainte d'abandonner la fic'. Je trouve injuste de vous faire attendre alors qu'il n'y a pas de suite, alors si quelqu'un souhaite la continuer, qu'elle/qu'il se sente libre de le faire. Vous pouvez utiliser mes personnages, les changer même, vous avez la liberté de faire se que vous voulez. Je tiens quand même à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, les lecteurs et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, et je m'excuse de ne pouvoir faire plus.

Kalmah.


End file.
